uncle_grandpafandomcom-20200222-history
Gone to His Head
Gone to His Head is the 13th episode of Uncle Grandpa Season 4, and the 117th episode overall of the series. Synopsis Uncle Grandpa's new found confidence makes his head big. Character Appearances Major Characters *Uncle Grandpa *Belly Bag (Non-Speaking) *Pizza Steve *Mr. Gus *Giant Realistic Flying Tiger Minor Characters *Frankenstein *Rubio *Oscar Plot It's morning and Uncle Grandpa carries everyone to the kitchen for breakfast, he gives them a plate of pancakes. Uncle Grandpa says he wanted to cook some breakfast before he goes off and helps Rubio today, Mr. Gus smells the pancakes and doesn't like it and asks Uncle Grandpa what did he put in them, Uncle Grandpa explains that they were out of flour and eggs, so he used cotton candy and fish eggs instead. Tiger takes a bite, finds them disgusting and spits them out, Uncle Grandpa doesn't think they taste that bad. Pizza Steve can't even cut through them with a knife, and Uncle Grandpa states that he followed the recipe, a recipe about how to cook with metals. Mr. Gus is appalled that Uncle Grandpa got them up early for this and it's terrible, Uncle Grandpa gets sad as he thought they would like it. Pizza Steve states that these pancakes should be buried deep beneath the Earth like nuclear waste, this saddens Uncle Grandpa as Pizza Steve pulls up a trash can and puts the pancakes in the trash, Mr. Gus thought that it was an abomination. Everyone notices Uncle Grandpa digging a hole and he's depressed, he tells them that if they need him, he'll be down in the hole. Mr. Gus apologizes to Uncle Grandpa for going too overboard on the pancakes, Uncle Grandpa tells them to throw dirt on top of him. Mr. Gus tries to tell Uncle Grandpa that he can't stay in the hole all day and that he has to help Rubio, Uncle Grandpa believes that he'll just ruin that too. Mr. Gus notices that Uncle Grandpa lost all of his confidence, Pizza Steve says he's no use in this situation and that lacking confidence has no awareness of what so ever, Mr. Gus suggest they do something, Tiger suggests to build his confidence by giving him nothing but compliments, they then hover over the hole and they give Uncle Grandpa compliments about the pancakes, Uncle Grandpa gets his confidence back and his head grows a little bigger. Mr. Gus is working out in his room and Uncle Grandpa kicks the door open, Mr. Gus is happy to see him and wants to know what's going on, Uncle Grandpa begins to breathe, Mr. Gus is trying to ask him something and Uncle Grandpa keeps interrupting him with his breathing. Uncle Grandpa believes that he's gotten the hang of breathing, Mr. Gus adds on that Uncle Grandpa's breath smells bad, Uncle Grandpa begins to tear up as he thinks Mr. Gus doesn't believe that he's the best breather of air. Mr. Gus tries to correct himself that he doesn't think that and that his breath doesn't smell that bad, he then inhales Uncle Grandpa's bad breath and says it smell fine. Uncle Grandpa thinks Mr. Gus is just saying that and Mr. Gus says that he might be the best breather he's ever known and Uncle Grandpa's head grows much bigger. Uncle Grandpa interrupts Mr. Gus again, takes a big breath and says that he's really good at this and leaves Mr. Gus' room smelling bad. Pizza Steve is in his room busy signing pictures of himself and believes that he'll be finished by Friday, Uncle Grandpa enters and puts his foot on Pizza Steve's table, Pizza Steve wants to know what's the meaning of this. Uncle Grandpa explains that he's reinventing the definition of cool, Pizza Steve is confused and Uncle Grandpa demonstrates how a cool guy ties his shoe, he knocks down Pizza Steve's signed photos and begins to tie his shoe. Uncle Grandpa finishes and it doesn't look right, Pizza Steve gets enraged and he threatens to say something bad about his shoe tying and Uncle Grandpa gets sad and tears up. Pizza Steve comments that it seems to him that Uncle Grandpa is the shoelace MASTER! Uncle Grandpa's head gets bigger and he thanks Pizza Steve, he then leaves his room with the table and creates a hole in his wall. The gang is sitting on the couch and Pizza Steve asks what's up with Uncle Grandpa, Mr. Gus notices that all of their compliments have gone to his head. Uncle Grandpa enters the RV with a huge head, he stops to look at himself in the disco ball, Mr. Gus asks what happened to him and Uncle Grandpa states that he just ran a race against a snail, a jar of molasses, and a rock and he got 2nd place, his head grows some more. Uncle Grandpa then walks off to go help Rubio and he creates a giant hole in the roof of the RV. Uncle Grandpa arrives at Rubio, Rubio is standing over a bridge looking down, Rubio sees Uncle Grandpa and his big head. Uncle Grandpa wants to know what the problem is and Rubio explains that his dog Oscar jumped into the river while playing fetch, Uncle Grandpa thinks that this isn't a problem and tells Rubio to step aside while he tries to get his head between the suspensions, Uncle Grandpa thinks it's unexpected. Rubio tells him to hurry, and that Oscar is a string swimmer but he doesn't know how much longer he can last, Uncle Grandpa tries again and this time he uses his arms. The gang notices that Uncle Grandpa is having a hard time and that his head has gotten so big that he can't do the things he does back. Rubio tells Uncle Grandpa that Oscar looks pretty tired, Mr. Gus says that they need to do something quick, Tiger suggest something and Mr. Gus thinks it's crazy enough to work. Mr. Gus yells to Uncle Grandpa that he's not the best breather of air, Pizza Steve says that he has great difficulty tying his own shoe, and Tiger tells him that he's not good at watching paint dry, this causes Uncle Grandpa's head to shrink. They continue to say discouraging things to Uncle Grandpa as his head begins to shrink. Uncle Grandpa gets sad and wants to know why are they doing this to him, Mr. Gus explains that they just needed to bring his head back down to Earth, and he thinks Mr. Gus is right. Uncle Grandpa tells Rubio to step aside while he does what he does best and it's kids. Uncle Grandpa then lowers his mustache and Mr. Gus sees that Uncle Grandpa didn't really need to squeeze through the cables, Uncle Grandpa rescues Oscar and reunites him with Rubio, Rubio thinks Uncle Grandpa is the best. Uncle Grandpa tells Rubio he's just doing what he loves, Uncle Grandpa then appears from the RV and asks whos ready for lunch and Uncle Grandpa runs into the RV, Uncle Grandpa explains that he's making fish egg salad sandwiches and this alerts the gang. Trivia *This episode's quote is "This message will self destruct in 5, 4, 3...". *Uncle Grandpa is seen digging a hole in this episode, and it's the first time he does it when he's depressed. *Pizza Steve states that he's not aware of when he lacks confidence. *Uncle Grandpa believes that he's the best at breathing, and tries to reinvent the word cool when he ties his shoe. *When Uncle Grandpa said he competed in a race between a snail, jar of molasses, and a rock, this could be referencing the "SpongeBob Squarepants" episode "The Great Snail Race" where the race of that episode consisted of two snails and a rock. *When Rubio saw Uncle Grandpa he said "Holy Cabeza", in English this means "Holy Head". *Rubio's dog has the same name as Joey's dog Oscar in Chill Out. *Uncle Grandpa's cleft chin is more detailed in this episode when he's bigger. *Running Gags: **The gang expressing their hate for the pancakes Uncle Grandpa made. **Uncle Grandpa getting sad when someone says something bad about him. **Tiger suggesting something. **Uncle Grandpa's head growing bigger when he gets a compliment. **Mr. Gus's face burning when he comes in contact with Uncle Grandpa's bad breath. **Uncle Grandpa destroying something with his big head. **Uncle Grandpa using fish eggs in a meal. *Errors: **When Tiger spits out her pancake, it looks like a disc instead of how they looked on their plates. **When Pizza Steve shoves the pancakes in the trash, one plate of pancakes is missing syrup. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Season 4